Bacon Soup/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images related to Bacon Soup. Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Current = Workroom7.png|Bacon Soup under the Projector. MusicRadioChapter1.png|Bacon Soup at the shelf of the small office. SmallOffice3.png|Ditto. SmallOffice1.png|Ditto. NarrowedRoom3.png|A shelf of Bacon Soup. ProjectorCloset1.png|A Bacon Soup can on a Projector. ProjectorCloset2.png|Henry about to grab the Bacon Soup. Theater2.png|Bacon Soup at the Theater shelf. Theater3.png|Ditto. Theater4.png|Ditto. |-|Pre Update = ProjectorDollNSoup.jpg|A single can of Bacon Soup under a projector. baconchp1.png|A few cans of Bacon Soup from the small office. Chapter 2: The Old Song Basement2-0.png|Bacon Soup near the Audio Log Basement1.png Chapter-2-Soup-Shelf.jpg|A shelf of Bacon Soup cans in the entrance hall before Chapter 4's update. Snapshot - 44.png|Bacon Soup cans near a button. Snapshot - 33.png SammyAndHacks.jpg|A bunch of Bacon Soup on the shelf. 622650 screenshots 20170715141326 1.jpg|A can of Bacon Soup in the music writing room. EatWithFork.png|Ditto. PianoRoom.png| Snapshot - 35.png|Bacon Soup seen in the Chapter 2 big remaster trailer. FirstLook.png UtilityShaft1.png|Bacon soup seen near the small Bendy. UtilityShaft2.png|Ditto. Hallcloset.PNG|Cans of Bacon Soup as seen in the closet. 43.png|A hidden can of Bacon Soup from the ritual room. 622650 screenshots 20170715143452 1.jpg|Ditto. SammyWalking.gif|Ditto. BorisS3Place.jpg|The can of Bacon Soup at S3 Vault. S3 Vault1.png| Chapter 3: Rise and Fall |-|Current = 2019-04-14 (5).png|Bacon Soup on a barrel. 2019-04-14 (2).png|Bacon Soup in safehouse. WaitingRoom.jpg|A single can of Bacon Soup in the waiting room. Drinks on joey.jpg|Henry using the Seeing Tool and finds a message that says THE DRINKS WERE ON JOEY, while a can of Bacon Soup is on the table. Screenshot 2019-11-28-20-33-07.png Screenshot 2019-11-27-19-01-51.png |-| Pre Update = WelcomeToMyHome.jpg|Bacon Soup candle seen far away. Boris.jpg|Boris next to a Bacon Soup candle. Tumblr ox0dl0OFde1vm4izfo1 1280.png| CookingWithBoris.jpg| ToiletCan.jpg|Bacon soup in a toilet from the Safe House' bathroom. Bone.png|A bunch of Bacon Soup behind Boris. Flashlight.jpg|A Bacon Soup candle in the background in the Exit Hallways 20171221104832 1.jpg|Ditto. 20171227185845 1.jpg|Ditto. AliceWalkFinal.gif|Ditto. SeriousNorbo'sGlitches.png|Ditto, 20171224122657 1.jpg|Bacon Soup candle in the demon path. AngelPathRoom.png|Bacon Soup candle in angel path. 20171222103950 1.jpg|Ditto DreamsComeTrueSusie.jpg|Ditto. InvadingAliceCove.jpg|Ditto, but when Ink Bendy is near. Screen Shot 2017-10-02 at 1.21.06 PM.png|Ditto. 20171210190844 1.jpg|A shelf full of Bacon Soup and bowls. Norman2.jpg|A single can of Bacon Soup on a table while The Projectionist is in the room. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders '' GearsOnTheWalls.jpg|Bacon Soup next to the gears. Accounting2.png|Bacon Soup next to the gears and the crashed lift. AccountingInfobox.png|Ditto. Accounting3.png|Ditto. MeatlyChapter41.png|Ditto. MeatlyChapter42.png|Bacon Soup in a bin. ManagementStorage2.png|Ditto. UltimateBaconSoupPile.jpg|Infinite Bacon Soup hack. LoungeBaconSoup.png|Bacon Soup in a Box Spiral3.png| Lounge9.png|A Lost one crying. Cryinglostone.jpg| SpiralStairwayBaconSoup.png| HackedToCryingLostOne.jpg|A Lost One next to a Bacon Soup candle. Structure4.png|Ditto. Main2.png|Bacon Soup barely seen under the mechanical stuff. Costume5.png|Bacon Soup candle. Main3.png| Main5.png|Bacon Soup used as a candle next to the Bendy statue and a Boris plush. Attraction3.png|Bacon Soup next to Striker's corpse. Ch4Room.jpg|Striker's corpse next to the Bacon Soup seen in the ''Chapter 4 trailer. Attraction4.png|Bacon Soup on a crate. Costume2.png|A Bacon Soup candle on a table. PlanningBaconSoup.png|Bacon Soup in the Planning Room. Main10.png|Bacon Soup on a barrel. Attraction8.png|Bacon Soup on crates. CreepyChair.jpg|Ditto. Structure5.png|Bacon Soup on the floor and the shelves. TrappedByMonsters.jpg|Ditto. R&D1.png|An empty Bacon Soup can on the floor. R&D2.png|Bacon Soup on a fence. R&D4.png|Bacon Soup again. R&D5.png|Bacon Soup cans on the fences. R&D7.png|Bacon Soup on a table. R&D9.png|A single can of Bacon Soup on a shelf. Structure1.png|A Bacon Soup candle on the shelf. Ballroom3.png|Bacon Soup in the Ballroom. Chapter 5: The Last Reel 622650_screenshots_20181027182007_1.jpg|Three cans of bacon soup on a shelf in the Prison room. 622650_screenshots_20181027182012_1.jpg|A can of bacon soup under a bed in the Prison room. Download.jpg|Two cans of bacon soup on a shelf in a closet in the Administration. 622650_screenshots_20181027183433_1.jpg|A can of bacon soup on a bench in the Administration. BendyFilmClip Soup.gif|A clip of an ad for Bacon Soup. Miscellaneous Bacon-Soup.jpg|The Bacon Soup along with its description. Safehouse-screenshot.jpg|A Bacon Soup candle on a crate seen in the Safe House. Ch3teaser3.jpg|Cans of Bacon Soup seen laying on the ground from Chapter 3's third teaser. Toy-machine-screenshot.jpg|Bacon Soup used as a candle. Chapter4SteamImage3.png|Bacon Soup seen on the fence from the Chapter 4 teaser. Bendy and the bacon soup publicity by firionbifrost-db7kzgq.jpg|The Bacon Soup as seen in the winning piece of fan art for Chapter 3 by Firion Bifrost. Delicious.png|The Bacon Soup advertisement image in-game. MasterEnvironment 02 d.png|The Bacon Soup's texture map along with several other items. Soup icon.png|The Bacon Soup's task icon. Merchandise Bacon-Soup-backpack.jpg|The Bacon Soup backpack exclusive at Hot Topic stores. Bacon soup sticker render 530x@2x.jpg|Bacon Soup sticker. Tote-bag.jpg|The Bacon Soup advertisement as a texture for a bag exclusive at Hot Topic stores. Bacon-Soup-shirt.jpg|The can of Bacon Soup for the T-shirt exclusive at Hot Topic. Screenshots DGE0znIWAAA0QED.jpg|A picture of the Bacon Soup cans from Bendy's official Twitter account. Small-Office.jpg|Some cans of Bacon Soup from the small office, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Utility2.jpg|Some cans of Bacon Soup from the picture uploaded from Bendy's official Twitter account. New-hall-entrance.jpg|A shelf full of Bacon Soup uploaded from Bendy's Twitter account. S3.jpg|Ditto. Utility.jpg|Ditto. Lounge.jpg|Bacon Soup candle. Tasty-Eats.jpg|Several cans of Bacon Soup from the area outside of the safehouse, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Little-Miracle-Station3.jpg|Several cans of Bacon Soup in the shelf next to the Little Miracle Station, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Small-Workshop3.jpg|A single can of Bacon Soup on the office desk from the small workshop of Level P, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Room.jpg Storage-9-2.jpg|Bacon Soup in the left corner uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. DPAx4 3U8AALNPl.jpg|A Bacon Soup candle in the ink at the Demon Path Room, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. S3Vault.jpg Switch.jpg|Bacon Soup near the switch. Category:Galleries Category:Item galleries